WHAT!
by CammieMorganGoode
Summary: Zach is dating Tina Walters and Cammie is so upset! But when he goes to break up with Tina, what does Tina do? Cammie runs out of the room. So Mace, Bex, Liz, and Zach go after her. Hope you guys like it! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Zach P.O.V!**

I walked to a window in the Grand Hall, waving Tina over to talk to her. Cammie ran out of the dining room as soon as she saw me smiling at Tina.

"Tina we need to talk…" I started, she already looked sad and a bit pissy.

"I'm sorry but I love someone else." I told her. She nodded, oddly enough brightening up a bit. "Go after her." She told me. I smiled and said a small thank-you before a ran after Cammie.

I looked around trying to find her for hours, not finding her. I stopped near my dorm, out of breath, when someone knocked into me.

"Gallagher Girl?" I said, glad she ran into me.

**Cammie P.O.V**

I ran down the halls of my school, away from my best friends, crying, when I ran into something hard.

"Gallagher Girl?" I heard a voice say. It was Zach…great….

All I could think of is what the hardest thing in my existence is at that moment. To watch the one you love…love someone else. Zach was with Tina Walters…

"H-hey…" I said in a stuttered. I cursed myself in my mind.

I started to walk off when I felt him grab my wrist. "Cammie- " he started but I yanked away from him and started running again, more than before. I could hear him running after me. Everyone knew he was faster than me. He grabbed me by the waist and sat down on his knees in the hall way, me sitting brokenly in his lap, crying my eyes out.

"Zachary let me go, get off me!" I screamed at him. His grip around me tightened. "ZACH!" I screamed again. He didn't say anything. He just hugged me tight. I leaned back on him and kept crying.

"Cammie I broke up with her I love you just _please _listen!" he told me. I laid my arms over his around my waist, still crying, and listened to him. We were only a few yards away from his dorm. I hope Grant, Nick and Jonas aren't in there…

He said he loved me…he broke up with her for me…I relaxed in his arms and melted into him, suddenly feeling the need to be closer to him.

"Gallagher Girl-Cammie, I love you. I've loved you since I laid my eyes on you during your Cove-Ops mission. I couldn't stand being with Tina. I saw how sad you were I'm sorry I was with her for a month I didn't want her I want you!" he said in a rush. I was speechless.

"I love you too…" I finally spoke in a small voice. I could feel his sexy smirk in my hair. He turned me around and kissed me hard on the lips. I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip to gain entrance to my mouth. I obliged and kissed him back, as our tongues explored each others mouths.

When we finally pulled away, gasping for air, he smirked at me again.

Then, we both turned around to find dumb-founded Macey, Bex, and Liz. Their mouths were hanging open and their arms were swinging by their sides, eyes all shocked and blank.  
>_<p>

**Hope you all liked it! I'll update as soon as I can guys! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Zach chuckled at them and got up, helping me up too, and the three girls I've known forever crowded around me to ask questions. When I turned around, Zach being Zachish, was gone.

"OMG! How did that happen?" Lizzie squeaked, smiling so wide her face could break.

"It happened because Zach loves her and she loves him and he had to comfort her or it would have killed his heart!" Macey, the boy expert of or group explained.

All I could think was_ OMG SHES A MIND READER! GASP!_ Liz and Bex both let out an "Ohhhhhhhh!" and Macey nodded at them slowely like _Duh you shoulda known!_

I giggled and we walked back to our room talking about Tina and Zach.

**The next day, Lunch time in the Grand Hall, Zach, Cammie, Macey, Nick, Grant, Bex, Liz, and Jonas.**

"Omg did you hear about Sissy Lincol's new boyfriend Kane Taylor? She is _such _a slut! Everyone knows hes a player looking for a shag. That's, like, a match made in hell brought to earth!" Macey leaned over the table and whispered to me.

"For real? They are a good match. For now. Next week they'll be shagging someone else." I said with a light smirk and a giggle.

Bex and Liz nodded in agreement and giggled with me. The boys, at the table next to us, were talking about the same thing I'm guessing. "So anything else new? Any other new couples?" I asked Macey.

"You know it. Tina Walters is dating Jake Hauson, Sissy Lincol is dating Kane Taylor, Kate Josen is dating _the dreamy_ Danny Mitchells, Janet Kellar is dating Nathan Morken, and Daphne Strikes is dating the player Tristan Nicole." She dished, almost whispering so no one else would hear.

"She's gonna get her heart broken in a week. Poor thing, everyone knows she sensitive and her friends _tried_ to warn her, but she didn't listen." She added. We all nodded in agreement again.

I did feel bad for Daphne. _Everyone_ know she was sensitive and light hearted.

"I hope she believes her friends or breaks up with him first." I said, frowning slightly att the thought of her running through the halls crying her heart out.

" If he hurts her I'm gonna kick his ass." Bex added, the tone of her voice definitely serious and deadly.

And as if on que, Daphne and Tristan walked through the door to the grand hall, her pink faced and tear stained and him strutting with a grin on his face toward his little posy of players, including Kane Taylor.

I heard Macey whisper "Asshole." And Bex swear in 10 different languages. I mouthed a "Sorry" to Daphne. She nodded and smiled weakly. Her friend started talking to her and we both turned back around.

Tristan and his posy were laughing when he told them about Daphne. I could see the anger rising to Bex's face as she glared at them. All eight of us (the boys to) left the Grand Hall silently.

"I swear I'm gonna kick his ass so hard he misses Christmas for the next _twenty_ years." Bex said.

**-Three hours later, Cammie and Zach by Gillian's lake, 4:00 P.M. Zach's P.O.V-**

She motioned for me to sit down by me on the grass. He smiled and obliged.

"Why did you do it?" she asked.

"What?" I replied, confused.

"Why did you date Tina?" she said.

"Because. I don't know. You acted like you hated me. You told me you hate me. Because of…my _mom._ So I dated Tina instead. I don't know why I just did." I explained.

She looked really hurt. "I forgive you." She said quietly, not meeting my gaze at all. She was lying.

"What?" I asked for the second time in 7.35 minutes.

"I forgive you." She repeated.

She was still hiding her feelings and it ripped my heart out. Repeatedly.

"Cammie I know you're hurt, I'm sorry I really am. Please stop lying and tell me how you feel." I told her, reaching for her hand. She pulled it away to her lap and finally looked me in the eye.

**Cammie P.O.V**

"I _do _forgive you." I told him for the third time.

"Cammie." He half demanded half pleaded me.

"Zach I _really do_ forgive you. I love you too much to stay mad at you for something so small and stupid." I explained to him, hoping he'll get it.

He nodded and pulled me into a kiss.

That's when we heard a gun shot. 


	3. Chapter 3

I saw Zach fall to the ground with a cry of pain. "ZACH!" I screamed, "ZACH!" I ran to him. He was shot in the shoulder above his heart.

_What should I do? I'll never make it back to mom's office in time, he's to heavy to carry, I can't save him! What can I do?_

I was cradling his head now, rocking him, trying to think of what I could do to save him. "Zach what do I do…" I cried. "Leave...me….Save…you…" He managed to tell me.

"No! I'm never going to leave you!" I said as a tear fell from my eyes to his cheek. "I have to save you…" I added.

I looked up and saw Mr. Solomon running toward us from the school. "Mr. Solomon! HURRY!" I yelled.

He called my mom and they took Zach to the infirmary. To the infirmary and away from me…

Mr. Solomon was behind me, holding me back by my waist.

"Let go! Let me go!" I screamed at him, thrashing around in his arms.

After a while I gave up and sat by his feet crying. He sat down by me and rubbed my back.

"I-is he gonna be okay?" I stuttered out after a few seconds of crying.

"He's a strong boy, Ms. Morgan. I am more than willing to bet he will be perfectly fine." He reassured me.

I hugged him. He hugged me back tightly and chuckled a little, dragging us both up to stand on our feet.

"Lets go wait for Zachary in the infirmary. I am sure he will be more than glad to see you when he opens his eyes, my dear." He told me, grinning.

I giggled a little and smiled, nodding in agreement. So we left on our way to the infirmary.

It was weird, in a good way, seeing him grin like that.

He acted like he actually thought, like he actually _wanted_ me to be there and wait for Zach with him. And wait for my _boyfriend_ with him.

**Five hours later, in the Gallagher Academy's Infirmary, Zach's Point Of View (aka, P.O.V)**

I woke up to see Cameron laying with her head on my stomach and smiled slightly, in spite of the pain in my shoulder blade.

"Gallagher Girl…" I whispered, taking a deep breath after and brushing the hair out of her face lightly.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Mr. Solomon smiling at the two of us from beside the shady window.

Cam woke up with a groan. She must have stayed up all night waiting for me. God I love her…

"Zach…" she smiled at me.

"You did it Cammie. You saved me." I told her.

**Same time and place, Cameron's Point Of View**

"You did it Cammie. You saved me." He said in a _congrats-you-saved-me-from-hell _sort of tone.

Then I realized he called me Cammie. Not Gallagher girl. And that made me smile even more.

"Told you I wouldn't leave you!" I teased him.

He smirked and chuckled weakly, I knew he was trying to hide the pain, but I could see it in his face. See it in those beautiful green eyes.

"I love you." I told him and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you too, Gallagher Girl." He told me.

And even though he called me Gallagher Girl, I could tell he wasn't lying. He really did love me. A lot. A whole lot.

Then Mr. Solomon cleared his throat.

"While your both here, I should tell you something. I _have_ to tell you something. Something very important that you can't tell anyone." He verified.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated lately! I know you all probably hate my now and want to draw my eyeballs out of their sockets with spoons, but I've been busy with school and I had a really bad break up.**

**Sorry guys, I promise I'll try to update faster! So, anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

Zach and I both look at Mr. Solomon curiously as I sip the root beer I had brought in from the vending machine across school by the Grand Hall. They only have healthy stuff in the vending machines in the infirmary.

Why was Solomon's voice so grave, as if someone could die if whatever he was about to tell this got out in public?

Then again, we're spies. And spies are always about to die, no matter what. Normal people get closer to death every second; spies actually _meet_ death every second. Example one: Zach's present predicament.

I sip my root beer again and Solomon sits down in a chair across from Zach's bed and sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

He looks up at us and sighs a little.

"Zachary. Cameron," he starts.

Oh God. He never called us by our actual first names unless it was serious…

Then he resumes where he started off. "Christopher Morgan is not your biological father, Cameron…I am…"

Uh… What did he just say? I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. Did he just say he's_ my DAD?_

I choke on my root beer and swallow it down, "What?"

Zach just lays there in silence, deep in thought I guess.

"You let me believe my dad is DEAD, you left me alone all those years, you left me and my mom! You're just as bad as The Circle!" I shriek, standing and pushing my chair back, glaring at him coldly as he looks up at me as if he did nothing wrong.

He looks stressed but I can't say I feel bad for him, he deserves it!

"Cameron do you think I wanted to leave? I loved you and your mother so much… But how do you think I felt, lying to my best friend, watching him hold _my_ daughter, kiss _my_ love? Cameron, you have to understand, I didn't want to leave." He pauses.

"I wanted to wake up to your mother and see your sweet little pink face everyday… But your mother married Chris. And we told him you were his. Even if you did have my hair. And he believed it…you know I'm a good liar…sometimes I wish I wasn't so good…" He explains.

I stand there for a second, comprehending his words, Zach lying silently and thinking and Solomon staring at me. They're expecting me to do something stupid.

So I do. I burst out crying, letting everything out like I never ever have, and run out of the infirmary.

I can hear them both calling me back, Solomon sounding as stressed as ever and Zachary sounding weak and sick. I shouldn't have left him in there but I couldn't take him with me and I don't want to go back there now.

So I do the only thing I can think of right now. I keep on running.

I hide when the secret passage way behind my mother's office, crying silently. This is her fault too…she never told me…neither of them told me…

I hear foot steps in the passage way. They keep getting louder and louder. It doesn't sound like one of my friends or Mr. Solomon. It doesn't sound like my mother or Aunt Abby in their high heels either…

**Sorry I'm doing this to you guys but I'm giving you a cliffy! :D**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, hopefully I'll have it up soon!**

**Review, favorite, put on alert! Have fun guys and I hoped you liked the chapter!**

**If you all have any complaints, please tell me! I'd love to make my chapters better, I don't mind a bit of constructive criticism! And thank you to all my loving fans, I love you all so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

**For starters, guys I am sooooo sorry so very very sorry for not updating, gosh, so sorry..**

**Here's the next chapter, I'm making it extra extra long3**

_FLASHBACK_

_So I do the only thing I can think of right now. I keep on running._

_I hide when the secret passage way behind my mother's office, crying silently. This is her fault too…she never told me…neither of them told me…_

_I hear foot steps in the passage way. They keep getting louder and louder. It doesn't sound like one of my friends or Mr. Solomon. It doesn't sound like my mother or Aunt Abby in their high heels either…_

Grant sits beside me and I lean my head on my brother's shoulder. "They told you too…" I say in the form of a statement because I know I have the same look on my face that he does on his own.

**(A/N I know I didn't mention Grant being her brother but there. Its mentioned. xD)**

He nods. "Chris isn't our dad. Our dad isn't dead. They let us believe for YEARS AND YEARS that our dad was dead!" I say, starting to get mad again. "THEY LIED TO US OVER AND OVER AND IT ISNT FAIR GRANT THEY TOLD US OUR DAD WAS DEAD AND HE WASN'T EVER GOING TO COME BACK TO US! THEY TOLD US HE WAS DEAD! THEY LIED!"

My voice goes from sniveling and very upset to shrieking.

_November 27__th_

"_Hello?" mommy answered the phone. It was 8:09 at night. She was supposed to be reading me and Grant a bed time story. We sit in our shared queen bed and wait. It's a month and a half after our 7__th__ birthday._

_Mommy starts crying. I hear Joejoe in the kitchen comforting her. Me and Grant go out to mommy and Joejoe. _

"_Whats wrong?" Grant asks in his big boy voice. What a brother._

"_Cammie, Grant, sit down, okay? Joejoe and I have something to tell you. But it'll be okay, okay?" she says, turning to us and smiling the same way she did when my hamster, Iggy, died. Iggy was a nice hamster._

_After they explained to us in that 'careful we're talking to babies' voice, we go to bed bawling. _

_I remember my dream that night._

_Picturing in my head how many ways my daddy could have died._

I let out a scream, just a scream, now words following, just a straight out, loud-as-i-can scream that used to be able to literally make peoples ears bleed.

Before Grant can stand beside me and stop me, I stomp out of the passage way. I go to my room. I pack a month's worth of clothing, some food, a picture of me, my friends, Zach, a picture of Joe and my mom and Chris Morgan, a picture of me, Grant and Chris Morgan at a baseball game. I load them in a van and give the driver a hundred dollars, giving him evapo-paper with an address on it for a safe house Christopher Morgan told me to go to if I was ever in trouble. And right now, no matter who Christopher Morgan was to me, I am in trouble. And I need to go.

I do not leave then though. I go to the gates and leave but a guard stops me. I look at him. He looks back. I look. He looks. I look. He looks. We stay that way for 7 minutes and 18 seconds. And then I kick him in the temple and he falls to the ground knocked out.

I walk out of the gates and make my way through town, looking for nothing in particular. I go to Starbucks and get a mocha Frappuccino, go into the book store and get three books (Nightshade, Of Poseidon and the Future of Us) and sit in a café, reading the Future of Us and sipping my frappe through the straw.

Then I call the driver of the van, he picks me up, bring me to the safe house, and a lecture him. A small lecture. That should get the point through very clearly. "You tell anyone where I am and you don't get to remember my name," I say. "But thank you. And please check in with me once a week. I will be here for the next month."

With that, he leaves. I enter the log cabin safe house, go to the fridge and unpack the food I brought though there is already fresh food there. Clearly one of Christopher's allies is updating the food and technology here.

I make some hot mint tea and lay on the sofa, turning on the small t.v. set and watching Pirates of The Caribbean. Something dad-I mean Christopher Morgan-and I used to watch before he…was gone…

After it's over I call Macey from the house phone that has a forver-blocked number and she picks up on first call.

(**Macey bold/Cammie italics)**

**Put it on speaker, Mace.**

_CAMMIE! OMIGAWD WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! YO UJUST LEFT US WITH NOTHING!_

**I know, I know, I'm sorry but I need some time away. I'm sure Grant told the guys and they told you three what happened? **

_Yeah…So he's really you're dad…I'm sorry. Are you okay? _At least she isn't yelling now.

**I'm fine, Mace, I just need a break from it all, ya know?**

_Yeah, I totes get it, want me to tell Zach where you are so he can stay with you? He's so worried Cams, you should honestly see him._

**No, I don't want you to get Zach to come stay with me…**In that moment, my voice is unsure. **You know what, yeah, I want you guys, Zach and the boys to stay with me. I just need some time away from school and my mom and Joe.**

They squeal and hang up, packing and going to tell the boys after I tell them the van will come around next week to get them.

I then lay on the sofa and take a nap, waiting for tomorrow to come and thinking of what I am going to do about my screwed up, messed up, hell of a family. My screwed up, messed up, hell of a life…

**Hope you guys like it! Again, so sorry I didn't update, I'll update more, I swear it! I honestly will try, I just get so side tracked!**


	6. Chapter 6

_FLASHBACK_

_They squeal and hang up, packing and going to tell the boys after I tell them the van will come around next week to get them._

_I then lay on the sofa and take a nap, waiting for tomorrow to come and thinking of what I am going to do about my screwed up, messed up, hell of a family. My screwed up, messed up, hell of a life…_

**Hope you guys liked that chapter! Here's the next!**

A week later, I get in the school van with my now personal driver and we pull up three blocks away from the school, meeting the guys, the girls and Zach. They file in and I sit in front in silence.

The driver drives us to the safehouse, we file out and into the cabin. The guy leaves four huge bins on food the guys carry inside and I sit on the couch in my gray sweat pants (they say ' ' on the butt) and Zach's extra Blackthorne hoodie. I look straight a head at the television for a moment before I look at my friends and sigh before stretching out on the sofa and shutting my eyes, just for 16 seconds, just resting my eyes for a moment.

"Cammie…" Grant crouches down beside the couch with a hand on my back, his voice careful as if, if he spoke in a normal voice, it may shatter me.

I turn my eyes from the television to him to let him know I'm listening but he doesn't say anything more, he just rubs my back.

I look from him to Zach to him again and Zach walks over, Liz, Macey, Jonas and Nick whispering in the kitchen and Bex lingering by the shut and bolted door watching the scene.

I reach my arms out to Zach like a baby and he picks me up, he has his own Blackthorne hoodie on, and I cling to the back of it with my legs around his waist and cry against the hood and his neck silently. He kisses my hair and sits down carefully on the sofa, adjusting us, but he keeps his arms tightly and protectively around me and I keep my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist.

Zach hushes me and rubs my back as I get done crying, resting my head on his chest and looking around. Grant's sitting at the edge of the sofa, Bex still by the door, Nick, Macey, Liz and Jonas lingering just outside the door of the kitchen.

I shut my eyes and when I open them again, I am still in Zach's lap but he's stretched out over the length of the sofa with me laying over him, Grant, Nick and Jonas on the floor in front of the television and Liz and Bex on the chair to the right, Macey on the one to the left, all staring at the television watching Jersey Shore. I must have fallen asleep. I look up at Zach's face, feeling my cheeks burn and I know their bright red, and he's awake. He isn't watching the television though, he's staring at me, just watching me with this silly, peaceful, small smile on his face.

He leans his head down and pecks me on the cheek.

Behind me, Macey's voice squeals, "Cammie!" she hugs me tightly and I know she isn't so shocked at my state anymore. "I missed you so much, I missed watching Jersey Shores with you and the girls and the guys and Zach was so worried he looked like he was about to die and Grant was flipping out like an insane person and Liz and Jonas were up during the nights trying to look for you and Bex got so pisse and worried she wouldn't leave the P&E barn, Cammie, she slept in there! And I had to hold Nick down and make him my dress up doll and I ended up messing up everything and my make up looked like crap every day, CAMMIE I MISSED YOU SO MUCH DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" she squeals, dragging me off Zach and hugging me, slinging my legs around.

"MACEY! YOURE GONNA GIVE HER WHIPLASH!" Bex yells. Macey sets me back down in Zach's lap, he's sitting up now, and Zach protectively wraps himself around me, protecting me from my friends.

**Sorry it's a short chapter but I don't have much time. Love ya'll, please, please, please review, I hate only getting reviews when I try hard to post chapters. And please check out my other stories too! Xoxo, M**


	7. Chapter 7

_MACEY! YOURE GONNA GIVE HER WHIPLASH!" Bex yells. Macey sets me back down in Zach's lap, he's sitting up now, and Zach protectively wraps himself around me, protecting me from my friends._

Yeah. Protecting me. From my friends. And yeah. She could've given me whiplash. Chick's got some serious swing. I smile a little, leaning into Zach's protective embrace, and he gladly holds me closer. He kisses my ear and Bex hugs me, much more careful than Macey, and says she will raid the kitchen for decent food. As in, jee thanks Bex, the food hear is fine. But I know she was only joking. I ask her to make me some toast. These days I've had a bit of a stomach ache.

Zach rubs my belly after learning this and I hum to myself, telling everyone to gather around for something I had found in a back bedroom. I hadn't wanted to watch it till they got here, though I'd found it two days ago. I was immensely curious but I held off. The tape, an old video tape, had a simple label on it. Not a 'from: _' or 'old blueclues show' like ones my mother kept for Grant and I as babies and toddlers. No, this one had a simple "Cameron Morgan' scrawled in extremely nice, neat, flourished but slightly hurried hand writing.

I slide it in the VCR conveniently placed by and hooked up to the television and it plays.

"Cammie…" my dad's face is splayed across the screen. Or, rather, my Morgan dad. The one I grew up knowing. "Sweet heart, my dear, dear baby girl-" That's what he used to call me. What Zach calls me now, especially when showing concern. "-if you are watching this…I know I am dead. I know they're after you and your brother. I'm so sorry, sweet heart…"

I glance at the girls. Liz is nervously glancing from the screen to me. Bex is watching me, then the screen to examine my father, then me again. Macey is so fixated on the screen you'd think she was there. Zach has his eyes, listening to the words by ear, but his eyes are attached to my face. My expressions. My eyes. Making sure I'm okay. Grant is doing the same as Bex, but more looking at me. Jonas is gripping Liz and watching the television and Nick is watching it also.

He goes on explaining how he knows Joe is my biological father but he didn't care. Not anymore. He only cared that Grant and I were his little babies, to be cared for and protected and how he's sorry he couldn't do it anymore. How he forgave my mother and Joe a long while ago.

How I'm his favorite little girl in the world.

How he knows that if I am watching this VCR tape, I must not be a little girl anymore. _But I'll always be your little girl, daddy. Always. I promise._

I turn into Zach's body and sigh softly.

He kisses my forehead and I turn my head to an angle at which I can watch the tape. What I see next is God-awful surprising….

**Sorry it's such a short chapter but I update every single one of my fanfics today and wanted this one to be updated to so I could count all of them as updated for my fans! Love ya'll!**


End file.
